


Advice for Chairman Leon

by wildfired



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Leon has horrible fashion taste, Leon is a fucking dumbass, Multi, Smoking, Swearing, Victor/gloria is genderfluid, but only briefly, everyone tries to help but he manages to screw it up anyways, mention of Milo's brother, mostly from piers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfired/pseuds/wildfired
Summary: Leon has no clue how to dress casually, and tries to take advice from the gym leaders.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kabu/Melon | Melony, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Advice for Chairman Leon

It’s no secret - Leon had a horrible taste in fashion, if he has any at all.

  
For the past ten years, the then-champion didn’t have to worry about what to wear, because it was either the same Champion outfit that was resized every time he outgrew it, or some suit that Chairman Rose wanted him to wear. In fact, his life was pretty much centered around Rose’s decisions, but that’s a story for another day. On the past dates that his boyfriends had asked him out to, they told him to “dress casually”. When he asked them what that meant, he could practically see the disappointment on Piers’ face before he faceplanted into the dinner table.

“It’s just, y’know, what you’d wear everyday,” Raihan answered, as if that explained anything to the man who wore his champion uniform everyday.  
So when it came to the first time he showed up to the skating ring with his full Battle Tower attire, Piers couldn’t stop himself from laughing so hard, he claimed his midsection hurt. Raihan just looked… concerned.  
This went on for a few months before Leon decided that was it! He would find out what was actually fashionable these days.

But… where to start?  
At first, he considered asking the new champion and Hop about this, but he didn’t want to bother Hop’s studies, and when he tried to contact Viglory (he’s resorted to calling them that when he wasn’t sure), he could hear the growling of very angry Bewears on the other side, so he decided they were busy.  
He considered popping by Opal’s to ask Bede, and was struck with an idea: Of course! He’d ask the gym leaders for advice!  
So with a phone call requesting for the rest of the day off, he hopped on Charizard’s back and made his way to his first destination: Turffield.

* * *

“Fashion advice?” Milo threw a quick glance at the champion as he chucked a hay bale on top of a stack. “You might be asking the wrong person, since that’s… not really my department.”  
Leon sighed as he clicked the pen he was using to take notes with. “C’mon, Mi! Any advice on clothing? Like,” he gestures to the farmer’s dirt and hay covered uniform, “what do you wear when you aren’t doing farm work or gym work?”  
They were standing in the middle of a field, a flock of Wooloo just a couple feet away. Milo knelt down to take a rake from one of the sheep pokemon, and pet it as he considered Leon’s question. “Well, for starters, I don’t usually do flashy clothes, though that might be something for you. I mostly wear… plain polo shirts? If that’s any help, I could recom-”  
“Polos, got it!” Leon interrupted, writing the clothing item down in his notebook before closing it with the pen between the pages. “Thanks for the advice, I’m gonna head to Nessa to see what she thinks!”  
Milo sighed and stood to his full height (which wasn’t that tall, honestly). “Why didn’t you ask her first?”  
“Just going off the list!” The chairman hopped onto Charizard’s back once more, and as he took to the skies he yelled, “See you later, Mi! Say hi to your brother for me!”  
The farmer waved him off with a smile before returning to his work,

* * *

 _“_ Sorry, Mr. Chairman!” A league staff member said. “Nessa went out of town for the rest of the day. If this is urgent, I can send her a message.”

Leon shook his head. Right, Nessa would be hanging out with Sonia that day. How could he forget? “It’s fine, I’ll just come back at a better time! Have a good day, miss!”  
He leaned against Charizard, crossing Nessa off the list. He’d just have to show her and Sonia when he was done for their final input.

* * *

When Leon arrived at the Motostoke gym, Kabu was working out with his Salazzle. He managed to settle the old man down to ask him for his input.

“Young Leon,” he said, “when I was your age, I was confused as well! I wanted to learn so much about the world. I recommend putting your personal twist on the outfit you choose!”

“That’s… the thing. I don’t have one. Do you?”

“Of course I do!” Kabu laughed. “Red, black, and white are my usual colors, and I think red would be good for you as well. But if you’re looking for specific clothing, cargo shorts are the best option.”  
Leon nods and writes this advice down. 

* * *

“F… fashion…?” Allister swings his legs over the rock ledge. “I… never really… think… about it…”

Leon had managed to catch both Stow-on-Side gym leaders at the same place, which would save him a lot of time tracking them down. They were sitting on the edge of a small rock ledge.

Bea leans back on her arms and closes her eyes in thought. “Well, I just take whatever is popular and change it a little to fit my personal tastes. I don’t like lots of colors so I go monochrome, and use one color to make it stand out. 

“S… suspenders… would probably suit you…” The ghost trainer put in. “And, uh… big floppy sleeves are good too… they can keep your hands warm…”  
“You’re right, Ali,” the 17-year-old nods. “Long sleeves are a good casual choice. I think a black sweater would fit you nicely.”

Leon writes this down. “Suspenders and a black sweater, right. Thanks, you two.”

* * *

Leon wasn’t surprised when the first word of Opal’s response was “pink”.

Specifically, her response was: “Pink is your go-to color. Rose-pink with greens, peach-pink with buttery yellows, blush pinks with blues, fuschias with purples, coral with orange! With the right shade, it can go with practically anything.

“Except red,” interrupted Bede, handing Leon a mug of tea that Opal had asked him to get. “Trust me, it’s awful. There’s no way to make it work.”

“That is the red’s fault,” the old woman argued. “The colors have to work with the pink, but red is just so stubborn!

When Leon put down the notebook to drink his tea, Bede took a glance at what he had written. “Black sweater… that’s awfully vague. Try for an oversized one, knitted with wool. That should work alright. 

“And a pink scarf!” Opal smiled to herself. “I have a few extras if you’d like to borrow one.”

“That’d be excellent.” Leon smiles. “Thank you, Opal.”  
“W- what about me?!”  
“Oh, you too… uh, what was your name? Brussel sprout?”  
 _“Shut your mouth, that’s not even close!”_

* * *

“Opal was right about the scarf,” hummed the ice-type mother. “But if you’re going to wear shorts with your top, you should at least have boots.”

Leon was sitting with Melony next to a fountain in Circhester, and he had handed her the scarf Opal gave him. It was quite soft, actually, made of silk and able to wrap around his torso twice (which was impressive, given his chest size). 

Melony took her phone from her pocket (and Leon pretended to ignore the notifications of messages from Kabu) and pulled up a couple images of different boots. “While it’s nice to look stylish, you have to remember that the outfit you choose should be practical as well. I would suggest wearing leggings under the shorts, too.”

Leon learned during that half hour that there was more than one type of boot. Snow boots, rain boots, hiking boots, and the list went on until he wasn’t sure if ‘boot’ was even a real word.

“Well, I’m not exactly the person to go to for style advice,” she said as she pocketed her phone. “Ask Gordie for that. He’s having a photoshoot just outside of town. Maybe you can catch him there?”

* * *

He did, indeed, catch him there. Well, Gordie practically caught Leon, because the chairman slipped on the ice as he jogged over to the set. He had to wait a full two minutes to even ask his question because the gym leader wouldn’t stop laughing at him. And frankly, it was even a little upsetting.  
The two sat down in fold-out chairs as the cameramen checked the photos and adjusted the equipment. When Leon asked his question, Gordie raised an eyebrow. “This isn’t about the skating date incident, is it?”  
“It’s… kind of?” Leon shrugged, remembering the time when he showed up to a date to the skating rink in a full tuxedo, and Raihan wouldn’t stop teasing him about it for a week after. “Just, in general.”  
“I usually use muted colors on my outfit,” Gordie stated as he adjusted his beige jacket. “Brings out the bright colors on my face. Use colors that work well with the rest of you, y’know?”  
“Right, right,” Leon nodded and jotted it down. “Anything else?”  
“You seem like the jewelry kind of guy. I could see you with, like, earrings and a necklace and stuff. Are your ears pierced?”  
“Pierced?”  
“Like, a hole for earrings.”  
“Oh,” Leon blinked. “Then, no.”  
“Try to find a gold chain necklace with a charm or something.” Gordie stood up, hearing one of the makeup artists call him over. “And maybe a matching bracelet if you’re lucky?”

* * *

“M’ personal style should be obvious by now,” droned the singer, raising an eyebrow at Leon. “Y’know, punk and shit. Bu’ it prob’ly won’t suit ya.”  
Piers was right. ‘Punk’ wasn’t exactly his thing, but he had to get advice about _something_ from this boyfriend. “What do you think would suit me?” Leon asked.  
The former gym leader took a drag of his cigarette, thinking for a moment before blowing smoke in the chairman’s direction. “Preppy shit. I can see ya wearin’ some button up casually. With fuckin’ patterns n’ shit.”  
“A button up, right.” The advice was written down, and with a kiss on the singer’s cheek, he was off.

* * *

“Finally taking advice from me, ey, love?”  
“It’s not like your sense of style is any better.” Leon rolled his eyes at his rival-slash-boyfriend. “You wear that god-awful dragon hoodie nearly all the time.”  
Raihan made a fake-offended face. “Hey! This hoodie is _comfortable,_ and both of you can testify for that. And at least my idea of casual wear isn’t a whole medieval suit.”  
“Whatever. Stop bashing me and give me advice!”  
“Fine, fine.” The dragon tamer laughed and ruffled his boyfriend’s hair. “My go-to is a plain black turtleneck and a two-color hoodie, and jeans. I usually wear light colors to contrast my skin, y’know? And although you’re still amazingly handsome in anything you wear, I’d think you’d look great in maroon and terracotta colors. Brings out your eyes.”  
Leon jotted this down before stealing a quick kiss from him. “Thanks, Rai. I think I’m set to start buying stuff.”

“Don’t overdo it, babe.”

* * *

It was around six p.m. when Leon got back to Wyndon square. Luckily, the bustling city had many boutiques for him to look through, and as he shopped he checked off the items he had written down on his list to buy.

A maroon polo, khaki cargo shorts, terracotta leggings, black riding boots, a plain white button up, white suspenders, a black knitted oversized sweater, and a gold chain necklace with a ruby pendant.   
Set with his decision, he hopped onto Charizard’s back with the bags of clothes he had bought, and called Sonia to let her know he was on his way to the lab. He also asked for Nessa to stick around to give him advice as well.

And they were off to Wedgehurst.

* * *

An hour later, Leon stepped out of the lab’s restroom, showing off the outfit he put together.

Nessa, Sonia, and Hop were sitting at the table by the door, and took in the chairman’s attire, shocked to silence. Leon blinked as he was observed. "Well, how is it?" He asked them. "The scarf is weird, isn't it? I wasn't able to fit it in on my neck with the other stuff, so I wore it like a bandana! Clever, right?"

Ten seconds passed in silence, and Leon was getting worried they didn't like it, until a snort came from Hop. He turned to him, the flowing bit of scarf falling from his shoulder. His younger brother proceeded to burst into a fit of giggles. Leon frowned at him and looked at Sonia, trying to convey with his expression that he needed support, until he noticed her face had contorted into... _disgust?_

Nessa, however, stayed stoic and silent, not letting the reactions of the other two affect her. Leon pouted at her. "C'mon, Ness. Help me out here?" She remained silent, but stood up. The chairman's heart sank as he recognized the way her lips moved slightly downward, in what he recognized from many years of knowing her as disappointment.

“Lee, my dear,” she began, as she walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. They made direct eye contact as she said her next words, with the most sincere and concerned tone of voice that let him know that he truly, absolutely screwed something up.

“What the fuck did you do?”


End file.
